Anti-tipover devices for motorcycles are well known in the prior art. The prior art patents disclose an anti-tipover device having support arms mounted to a frame of a motorcycle. The motorcycle employs an electrical and mechanical system that causes the support arms to extend to the ground to provide support. Alternative anti-tipover devices are activated as the motorcycle slows down. Because the anti-tipover device is deployed while the motorcycle is moving, it includes wheels similar to training wheels found a bicycle. With wheels, the anti-tipover device cannot double as a kickstand. Also, many motorcycle operators find it advantageous to elevate the motorcycle during servicing, however, the wheels allow the motorcycle to roll.
Despite the teachings of the prior art, there remains an opportunity to improve anti-tipover devices. For example, motorcycle operators may enjoy an anti-tipover device that is hidden from view until it is deployed. In addition, aside from preventing a motorcycle from tipping over, many motorcycle operators will appreciate using the anti-tipover device as a kick-stand to support the motorcycle when at rest, or using the anti-tipover device to elevate the motorcycle during servicing. The present invention provides an anti-tipover device that includes these features.